Ghost-Kiss
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Dean's a ghost, and is stuck haunting the beautiful Castiel's house. He's completely in love ... so what does he do when the man can suddenly see him? Human!Cas, Ghost!Dean (and kinda angels, too). Destiel and a little Sabriel at the end. Rated M for sex and language, so if you don't like it, don't read it, 'kay?
1. Chapter 1

Dean gazed at the sleeping figure in the bed, worrying. He couldn't be seen or heard by the young man, but he worried nonetheless.

"Please, not tonight," Dean pleaded, but clearly no one listens to ghosts, because it wasn't five minutes before Cas whimpered. Sweat beaded his pale forehead and his dark, mussed hair looked damp as he began to thrash under the covers.

"No!" Cas cried out, muffled into the pillow but clear to the ghost's ears. Dean knew what he'd been dreaming about - this twenty-five year old kept a detailed diary, for dreams and every-day things. Castiel Novak had been having nightmares about the Apocalypse, but, strangely, that wasn't the thing he focused on - he always focused on the death of the green-eyed hunter who seemed to mean so much to him. Another cry drew Dean's attention. "Dean, no!"

The ghost froze. He'd dismissed the bizarre likeness to himself (Cas was very detailed in his diary), but this was too strange. He ignored the odd stirrings in his chest that was triggered by the idea that this man may know him, even in his dreams. He felt more than attracted to him, he knew that. Hell, it was impossible to have to haunt this place and _not _fall in love with this charming, gorgeous, lonely man. Love? Shit. He knew that was why he didn't think about ... an abrupt pain in his head drove him to his knees as he tried to remember anything about the previous life he'd led. Every time he nearly remembered ... bam! instant agony. He pulled himself to his feet and folded the blanket back, bringing himself to those full, kissable lips. He froze, hunger washing through his form and making him shiver under his leather duster (who knew ghosts got to keep their favourite clothes?). What would it be like to kiss those lips? Would he feel _anything_?

He leaned forwards and let his lips brush over the now-quiet man's. He felt warmth below him now, and he also felt very, very human. Eyelashes fluttered against his face, and electric blue eyes slid open and focused on him. Except that was impossible.

"Dean?" Castiel asked softly. "Is this another dream?"

"You can see me?" the ghost was actually blushing for the first time he could remember.

"This is real?" Cas's eyes were surprisingly bright in the soft silver light from the full-moon outside.

"Why can you see me?" Dean asked.

"Because you're here," Cas was clearly confused by the question.

"But I'm dead!" Dean shouted.

"You're ... a ghost?" the living man still looked amazing, even when confused. He tilted his head slightly, and Dean got the strongest sense of deja vu. Pain threatened, so he didn't try to remember anything more.

"Yes! And I'm stuck here ..." Dean threw up his arms in frustration.

"You've been trapped here in this room?" Cas asked quietly, danger threatening his voice.

"Shit, Cas, I'm not a pervert! I'm trapped in this house in general, but I feel ... more alive in this room," Dean heard the accusation in the other man's voice easily.

"You kissed me. That's how I can see you now?" Cas murmured, guessing.

"I ... you'd been having nightmares and you shouted my name," Dean couldn't meet those deep blue eyes anymore and looked away, ashamed of himself.

"You've been the one folding the blankets back when I've been ... dreaming," Cas realised. Dean's cheeks burned.

"I would leave, but I can't," he whispered.

"Is this why I've dreamt of you?" the darker-haired man asked abruptly. "My green-eyed hunter, who's always hunting something dangerous - demons, vampires, anything that goes bump in the night?"

Castiel was rambling now, but Dean wouldn't stop that beautiful voice for the world. Damn, he really was in love with this guy. "The hunter who believes everything is his fault. You were dragged to _Hell _and somehow I freed you but left a brand on you because you were _mine_. A handprint on your shoulder ... and you sacrifice yourself for me and your brother, Sammy, every day. You die every single time. You die, and you're always looking at me and Sam with a look of peace, like you've redeemed yourself."

Dean waits for the pain that this almost-remembering seems to bring, but it doesn't come. He opens his mouth before he can think about it, tossing his jacket on to the end of the bed and lifting up the sleeve of his plain dark shirt to expose the brand on his shoulder, in the shape of a handprint. Cas's eyes were wide with shock.

"You freed me because you were, _are_, my guardian angel. You've been helping me, Cas. You're the first person I've spoken to in god knows how long, and it makes me feel _alive_, Cas," Dean told the man who was still in his bed, stunned.

"Dean," Cas was standing before him, gazing at the ghost with such compassion, it made him want to laugh and cry at the same time. Then his arms were around the dead man, holding him in a tender embrace, and Dean surrendered to it, letting himself enjoy the comfort.

"Angel," Dean whispered into the tousled dark hair that was so soft against his face. "My angel."

"Come on. Come sleep," Cas tugged his hand.

"I don't sleep," Dean sighed heavily.

"I do, and maybe you'll keep the nightmares away," Cas had no idea what he was doing, but he knew what he _wasn't_ doing - he wasn't leaving this poor man alone. "But not in those jeans and boots, dude. Come on."

Dean folded his clothes up on the chair, feeling self-conscious but eager to feel human closeness once more. He _needed_ this, more than he could fathom. Cas could see his desperate loneliness though, as he curled around him under the covers. He briefly admired Dean's sculpted, well-muscled body (not covered in blood and scars, like his dreams) before closing his eyes, his own loneliness leaving as he listened to the steady thump of Dean's heart, so real despite being a ghost.

And, for the first time in months, he slept without any nightmares.

And so they fell into a steady pattern, of Cas working and running errands during the day, then spending his nights with Dean, free of nightmares ever since the ghost had kissed him. Dean didn't get he agony that used to assault him along with those familiar senses of deja vu. He felt _alive _again.

And, inevitably, Cas found himself falling for a dead man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention in the first chapter ...**

**Credit to Eric Kripke for the characters, I don't own anyone from Supernatural *sigh***

**I do this for fun, not for money or anything else. **

**Please review (and don't be mean, please?)**

"Dean," Cas stretched out after both of them enjoying the delicious pie he'd brought home (apple, much to Dean's delight). "What's going to happen with us?"

"Us?" Dean's heart quickened, and Cas blushed.

"Well, yeah. You're never gonna change and I'm ... I'm going to grow old, Dean," Cas mumbled, blue eyes pained and terrified. Dean finally saw what he'd been wanting to see - love, as strong as the love that he felt.

"Castiel Novak, I love you, so much," Dean whispered, and those blue eyes shone so brightly now, clear of fear and sorrow. Such happiness and love made the green-eyed man feel humbled.

"Dean, I love you, too," Cas leaned forwards and pressed his lips to the other man's. The kiss was so tender, so loving, it nearly brought tears to Dean's eyes. He somehow knew that old-him, alive-him, would have deepened this kiss and used it to his advantage, but he didn't want to rush this. Not with his angel.

"My angel," Dean whispered. Cas smiled at him gently. The man blinked a few times in rapid succession, staring at his love with a confused expression on his face.

How could he explain that strange mirage that covered Dean, almost like a second body? The odd vision of him that was clearly Dean, but ... not Dean. This second image was a sleeping Dean, somehow residing in this one's body, and with ... angel wings folded around him like a silky cocoon and a look of such peace on his face. An angel?

"Cas?" Dean looked concerned now. He pulled back slightly, unnerved. He blinked a few times, confused.

"Can you ... can you see inside my mind?" the man didn't know what ghosts could do.

"I don't know! I never tried it," Dean shrugged. "Why?"

"Just ... try it," Cas pleaded, and focused on that brief image that had appeared over the man after he'd blinked, like those images you see before you focus on something. Dean concentrated, and jerked back in surprise.

"What was that?" he breathed. "Is that ... growing inside me?"

"I don't know," Cas murmured, looking at him again. He realised that, if he knew what to look for, he could focus on that second body without much effort.

"I'm becoming an angel?" Dean sniggered. "Someone screwed up."

"Maybe you're just ... going through what all ghosts go through, and then you'll move on," Cas ignored the pang that shot through him at the thought of losing his lover.

"No! Those bastards, whoever they are, can't let me be happy then rip it away!" Dean yelled, swearing that he heard a brief moment of laughter from someone else, some_where _else. He ignored it.

"They won't," Cas hugged him tightly. "They won't take you from me, my hunter."

The nickname just slipped out, and his cheeks burned. He hadn't been having nightmares, but that didn't mean he hadn't been having other dreams. Dreams of those two in another time, another life ...

"My angel," Dean murmured, not minding the new nickname. Actually, it kinda fit him somehow. And he could have sworn he heard a gagging noise and a mocking laugh again, but he dismissed it - just his overactive imagination playing tricks on him.

They only moved from their embrace to relocate upstairs and curl up together in bed, just enjoying the comfort and love the other offered them willingly.

**Yeah, the chapter's short, but it's quite a short story. Sorry! **


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stretched in his lover's arms. He looked outside longingly, at the glorious sunshine and all the families that were relaxing in their gardens. He felt alive, yeah, but he was still stuck in this house.

"I want to go outside," he muttered, pouting a little. He moved to the window, enjoying the feeling of warmth on his face. Dammit, why couldn't he go outside? Had he even tried since Cas could see him?

"Go outside then," Cas was still half-asleep, his face buried in the pillows. Dean grinned, and moved to the back-door. He knew others could see him (he'd collected a few packages for Castiel off the post-man, and the man hadn't screamed about floating parcels, so he assumed he was fine). He unlocked the back-door, looking out at the small garden with its little pond, border of roses and other flowers. If he hadn't known better, he would have said it was a woman's garden, but it suited Cas perfectly. He'd seen sketches of this garden in full-bloom, and knew that those images had been brought to life by Cas's hands. He was an amazing artist, really (modest but amazing). He lifted a hand, waiting for that tell-tale barrier that stopped him like a clear glass wall.

When he didn't feel it, excitement coursed through him, and he stepped out into the sunshine. He knew instinctively that he wouldn't be allowed to leave Castiel's gardens, but this was enough. This had been denied to him before, and now he could enjoy it. He moved to the end of the garden, enjoying the smell of the flowers until he got to the huge tree that was one of two at the bottom of the garden. He swung himself up into the branches, loving the feeling of exercising his muscles (he worked out inside the house, but there was only so much you could do indoors). He didn't care that he was still shirtless (he'd slipped into his jeans, if not his boots, on the way outside. He climbed up into the branches, almost remembering a scene similar to this, with someone else beside him ... no, he couldn't remember, even if it didn't bring the pain it used to. It was like a mental blockade, a wall, keeping him away from that area of his life. Oh well, he had this for now, and he was happy about it.

He climbed to the top of the tree, and perched there in the morning sunlight, laughing recklessly. He heard Cas step outside, then gasp as he realised his Dean was outside. He flashed a wild grin down at his love, bright-green eyes glowing in the sunlight.

Cas's breath caught at the sheer _beauty _of Dean. Sure, he knew he was good-looking, but now, haloed in sunlight and almost _glowing _with delight, he was breath-taking. Cas felt heat burning through him, and Dean's eyes darkened as he saw the look his lover now wore.

Dean recognised that predatory look (hell, how could he not?), and felt himself stirring. He dropped out of the tree, unconsciously graceful, and strode to Cas's side. The fences were high enough that no one could see them, but they could have been in a crowded room and still only have eyes for each other.

His lips brushed over the smaller man's, but it didn't stay hesitant for long. Cas's arms locked around his neck, and Dean's grip tightened around his waist, pulling Cas closer. A low groan came from deep in his throat as the other's hard dick rubbed against his through denim.

"Inside," Castiel rasped, and Dean felt himself shiver at that voice. He scooped his lover into his arms and carried him inside with evident ease. Back into their bedroom, he dropped him on the bed and crawled over him, stealing the breath from his lungs with a searing kiss. Cas moaned, hands tugging at Dean's jeans. He pushed them away, and was pleased to find Dean already hard and straining against his boxers. Dean pushed Cas's boxers down with his jeans, and groaned at the sight that waited for him.

He trailed kisses and playful bites down Cas's perfect chest and stomach before bracing himself on Cas's legs and taking him in his mouth. Cas cried out, arching into the incredible heat that was Dean's mouth. He whined, hips bucking so much that Dean had to hold him down so he wouldn't choke as he took Castiel all the way in. Pre-cum streamed into his mouth as his tongue swirled patterns across the underside before probing at the slit, earning curses from his love.

"Fuck ... yes, fuck me, yes .. oh god, yes!" Cas shouted. He could feel heat rolling around behind his navel, and knew that he was close, so close. Then Dean began to bob his head, and the man threw back his head. "Dean ... I'm gonna ..."

He didn't finish as he filled Dean with thick spurts of his come. Dean swallowed everything he gave, not pulling back until his lover was sated. He sat back, his eyes glinting, and he looked down at Cas hungrily.

"Turn around," he instructed, and Cas knelt before him, eager to please. Dean held his fingers before him, and Cas sucked at them, coating them in his saliva. He felt one finger push inside of him, and whimpered. But that initial burn changed to pleasure when Dean slid in a second finger. A third joined them, and he crooked them, making Castiel's hips buck into him. The smaller man was hard again, and he needed Dean inside of him _now_.

"Dean, please ..." he whined. Dean replaced his fingers with the head of his cock, and slid inside with minimal pain (he'd slicked himself up with his own saliva, apparently). And this wasn't Cas's first male partner, despite how lonely he had been. Dean began to thrust, slower at first, then quicker. Cas moaned, then gasped as Dean's hand closed around his own dick. He began to pump in time with his movements, and Cas could feel something incredible ... something _else _that was about to hit them both. Dean was so close, he was panting. Then Cas rocked back on to him as he pounded into his prostate, hitting it every time.

"Fuck!" Cas cried out as he came over Dean's hand. Dean felt Castiel's muscles clench around him, and thought he would explode.

"I love you, Cas!" he shouted, and glowing light exploded around them, engulfing them both. In an instant, Dean saw the same thing that had been inside him ... only, it was inside _Castiel_. Then the heat that had pulsed through him spread to his back, exploding through him with more force than his orgasm had. He cried out, and Castiel's cry joined him as two wings exploded from his shoulder blades.

They were bright, cerulean blue (the exact same shade as those incredible eyes), but tipped with silver. Dean collapsed against him, feeling something else curl around them. His own wings?!

They were bronzed, the tips blazing gold and the edges darkening slightly. Suddenly, that mental block was gone, and he could _remember._

_"What the hell are you?"_

_"I'm an angel of the lord." _

_"This is wrong and you know it!"_

_"Dean ..."_

_"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge - you."_

_"I'm hunted, I rebelled and I did it, all of it, for __**you**__." _

_"I gave everything for you!"_

_"Dean and I do share a more profound bond."_

_"I'm the one who gripped you tight, and raised you from Perdition." _

_"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?"_

__Memories, from another life, all crashed down on him. All involving Castiel, his Cas, his angel. Then there were memories he didn't remember, memories that were not his own, of Castiel speaking to Gabriel, his trickster brother, the one who was in love with his Sammy.

_"He's dead."_

_"I'm sorry, Cassy. It was never meant to end like this."_

_"I will find him again. Make me human, hide my grace, until I find him again. Please, Gabe, don't make me live without him." _

_"I won't, Cas. I won't. Come on, it's going to hurt."_

_"Nothing can hurt more than what I'm feeling right now, Gabriel. Make this pain go away." _

"Dean!" Cas looked at him with dawning joy on his face. He remembered too.

"My blue-eyed angel!" Dean couldn't help the tears that slipped down his face.

"My green-eyed hunter," Castiel laughed, tears filling his own eyes. He lifted his voice. "Get your ass down here, Gabe! Bring Sammy!"

The arch-angel materialised, smirking, with _another _lollipop sucker in his mouth. Dean had the decency to flip the blankets over them both before his brother appeared beside the angel.

"Hey, dean-o, cassy," the arch-angel grinned.

"Dean!" Sam gasped, his eyes wide.

"I'm back, Sammy," Dean smirked. He felt clothes settle on his body, and shot a look of thanks at Cas before getting up and embracing his brother. He noticed the golden wings behind Gabe and the pure-white ones behind Sam.

"I've missed you, jerk," Sam said playfully.

"Bitch," Dean laughed. "Let's go home, then?"

He felt them leave Earth, leave mortal pain and fear behind to leave love, only love. _Forever, _with his true family.

**So ...**

**What'd you think? Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
